


Little Games

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Biting, Blood, Choking, Choking With Belt, Cum feeding, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Spanking, Teasing, light blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Evil finally gets his opportunity with Bushi's friend Rayan.
Relationships: Watanabe Takaaki | EVIL/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Little Games

Evil shuddered as a long red fingernail dragged along his cock, length twitching as the nail scraped his tip and over the slit. Precum glistened as she gave a tight squeeze. With a heavy groan Evil’s fingers, twitched his hands reaching to grasp Rayan’s hair only for her to fall back on her heels and out of his reach. His cock ached at the loss of her touch, straining in the air as if seeking her hands. 

“Uh, uh, uh. No touching. You touch, I stop.” Rayan teased, her light blue eyes sparkling with mischief and arousal as she watched the dominant man struggled to behave. 

Clenching his fists in disapproval Evil squeezed his eyes shut and drew a deep shuddering breath as he worked to control his desires. Pulling his hands back Evil laced his fingers behind his head and impatiently waited for her to continue. 

“Good boy,” She praised wrapping her hand around his thickness and giving it a firm stroke before rewarding him with a lapping of her tongue along the underside of his cock making his hips buck impatiently towards her mouth. Smiling against his skin Rayan squeezed her hand and twisted while rolling her tongue around the tip flicking it through his slit and humming as the taste of his salty precum teased her taste buds. Widening her lips Rayan took Evil’s tip into her mouth, sucking hard on the soft flesh releasing her hold and bracing her hands on his muscular thighs as she took him further into her mouth. 

Evil’s teeth bit into his bottom lip, fingers clenching around the strands of his hair and pulling tightly while he fought to maintain control as Rayan took him deeper into her throat. A strained “fuck” left his lips as she swallowed; tongue pressed against his length as she bobbed. Her eyes locked on his letting him know exactly how much she was enjoying his suffering. Agreement or not, Evil was two seconds away from showing her who was really in charge. 

Rayan fought to contain the grin that was trying to form, sucking Evil deeply working her tongue in circles around the girth as she took him in and out in an agonizingly slow rhythm. She could feel the tension in him, his thighs tight beneath her hands, his handsome face a perfect picture of frustration and pleasure. He was so close to breaking and losing control, she just had to find the right catalyst to make him snap. Pulling him out with a deep suck and lick of the tongue Rayan wrapped a fist around his cock, pumping it rapidly as she held his stare, precum leaking into her hand, leaving it slick as she squeezed his mushroom tip drawing more of the liquid out and leaning over to flick her tongue over the substance, moaning as the salty substance coated the end of her tongue. 

Keeping their eyes locked Rayan pressed her soft lips onto his slit, kissing his cock head then trailing down his length with hot kisses that had Evil shifting her left hand sneaking below to cup his balls, caressing them as she moved to his thighs, right hand squeezing and kneading his thigh as her lips and tongue danced over the muscular flesh. She hummed against Evil’s skin as her tongue worshiped the flesh she had been eyeing since the first time she had seen Evil. The things she had imagined doing to those thighs had her clenching her on legs together as a pulse of desire throbbed in her cunt. With one last swipe of her tongue Rayan gave in to her desires and sunk her teeth into the taught flesh, grinning as Evil hissed loudly, his control snapping as his fist flew to her hair, wrapping painfully around the long locks as he yanked her back, neck arching painfully as she met the furious expression with a smug grin as she admired the quickly bruising teeth marks she had left on his golden skin. 

“Did you just bite me?” He growled, daring her to deny it with the proof staring so vividly at them. His chest heaved with anger, his cock stiff and throbbing, jutting in Rayan’s face as she smirked up at him. Evil’s fingers tightened in her hair, getting satisfaction at the wince that flashed briefly before she quickly schooled her features.

“Maybe.” 

“Fucking whore.” 

Evil snarled yanking Rayan to her feet as he jolted to his own, the hotel desk chair clambering over in his haste as he threw her stomach down on the bed. 

“You want to play games?” Evil asked turning from the bed to grab his pants from the floor and ripping the belt from the loops with an unmistakable whoosh that had Rayan peering curiously over her shoulder. Her eyes lit up as she caught sight of the thick leather clenched in Evil’s fists, excitement coursing through her veins as he stalked towards her. A startled cry flew from her lips at Evil’s lightning quick movements, grabbing her by the hair once again and dragging her back against his chest. Instead of the spanking she was anticipating Rayan found the belt wound around her throat and pulled tight as Evil shoved her back onto her stomach. Her breath caught and Rayan struggled to swallow as the leather bit into her skin aided by Evil’s fist wrapping the excess length around his hand until he had her positioned as he wanted, on all fours with a deeply arched back as he knelt behind her. 

It was Rayan’s turn to shudder as Evil’s fingers prodded her slit, roughly stroking her swollen clit as he pulled on the belt around her neck, robbing her of air. Evil’s knee jutted against hers, pushing them apart so he could settle between his hand leaving her cunt as he grabbed his cock and guided it to her waiting hole. Rayan moaned as Evil breeched her, his thickness stretching her as he pushed until he was seated completely inside, his hips flush with her buttocks. His hips set a slow rhythm as he rested his hand on the base of Rayan’s neck, just below the belt his fingers tapping the leather as he pulled her back in time with his thrusts.

“Do you like this game?” He asked playfully, grinning as he dragged his fingernails down Rayan’s spine leaving angry red welts along her pale skin making her cry out sharply in pain as he ended at her buttocks with a sharp slap. 

“Yes.” Rayan breathed pushing her ass back to meet Evil’s thrusts.

“More.” She demanded, with further words cut off as Evil happily obliged yanking on the belt to completely rob her of breath while dragging his nails along the tender flesh of her back and sides covering Rayan in welts pinpricked with blood. Releasing the belt Evil pulled it free of Rayan’s neck wrapping his forearm in its place and pulling her up until she was flush with his chest, bringing his mouth to the crook of her shoulder and sinking his teeth it. With a garbled scream, Rayan came, her pussy clutching Evil’s cock as he broke her skin with his teeth. 

Breaking from her flesh Evil’s tongue darted out, licking up the droplets of crimson liquid that sprang from the wound his hips snapping viciously into Rayan as his own climax rushed forth. With a loud grunt Evil’s pulled out, sliding his cock between her thighs, his seed pumping onto Rayan’s skin as the two fell forward, Evil collapsing on Rayan’s prone form, their heavy pants filling the still air as they recovered.

After several moments Evil rolled onto his back, dragging Rayan on top of him and settling her until she was straddling him. Gripping her hips Evil hauled her up his chest until she was perched on his shoulders, her pussy inches from his mouth. Her thighs glistened with his seed making Evil gather it on his finger and offer it Rayan his cock twitching as her tongue swirled around his fingers and she sucked every drop he offered clean. Moving his hands to the backs of her thighs Evil urged her further until she was hovering just above his lips, Evil’s breath hot on her sensitive flesh. Rayan squirmed as Evil made no moves, her clit pulsing in anticipation a small whimper of frustration escaping as he gave her nothing. Evil’s huff of laughter at her dilemma had Rayan glaring down at him. 

“You gonna eat me, or just stare?” She said huffily, her attempts to lower herself onto his waiting lips hindered by Evil’s tight grip on her legs making her frustrations mount. “If you’re just going to be a tease I’ll go find Bushi. He always takes care of me.” 

A satisfied grin lifted her lips as her jab hit the spot, Evil’s fingertips digging in painfully as he rebutted her. 

“Not happening. You’re here until I decide I’m done with you.” He retorted. “You can go back to Bushi when I say so.” 

Her smart ass reply was cut off by Evil darting his tongue into her pussy, pulling her down until she was flush with is mouth, Evil’s full soft lips pressing against her pussy as his tongue danced inside. Her thighs trembled at the unexpected onslaught, her hands frantically grabbing the headboard for purchase as she rocked into his mouth. Rayan moaned undulating in time with Evil’s tongue, her clit pulsing and achy as his lips rubbed over the sensitive nub her wordless noises quickly becoming voiced pleas as Evil dangled her on the precipice holding out from sending her over the edge as he teased her. 

Only when her words turn to begging and promises did Evil relent, pulling his tongue free and licking along Rayan’s slit over her clit before clasping his teeth over the nub and biting sharply making Rayan cum with a loud scream, head tossed back as waves of pleasure rushed through her body. Her weak pleas were ignored as Evil swiped his tongue through her folds collecting the gathered juices of her orgasm and making Rayan shudder through aftershocks of pleasure as he teased her sensitive flesh until he took mercy on her with a final nip to her clit before sliding her down his body leaving her head lying on his chest, body tucked between his legs. 

Brushing her hair back, Evil fingered the bruises from his belt beginning to mar the flesh of Rayan’s neck, dancing over their path until he settled on the bite he had left on her collarbone. It was already a beautiful shade of dark purple, the indent of his teeth clear and he smirked as he dug his nails into the wound making Rayan stiffen against him.

It was a shame they were on such limited time and so far from his home. He had a feeling she would match him step for step in his sanctuary. 

Oh well, there was always next time.


End file.
